


We Are Pack

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Marinette will fite for her new brother, Multi, Protective Siblings, Runaway Assassin AU, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: What if Bruce never trusted Damian with the title of Robin? What if he simply left after two years of wasted efforts? Damian Al Ghul-Wayne was molded into knowing he was the best of the best, and no doubt on his abilities to LEARN will hinder that. But when running away doesn't work out as planned, will he accept the new found help offered to him at his lowest? Will he accept the cheery pack that took him in? And wwwhhhyyyyy is there some sort of monster terrorizing the city? Doesn't the Justice League know about this?!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Comments: 45
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

Disappointment.  
  
  
It was a familiar feeling settled deep in his chest, a feeling that hadn’t left in the time he had been with his father. At least it didn’t stink up the air around him.  
  
  
But, after two years in his father’s care-a stretch of the word, truly-he had only disappointment to continue to keep him company as he watched this family of his grow like some form of cult. When mother had first brought him to his father, the alpha so tall but somehow _small_ compared to what he had been told, he had expected some resistance, it was no secret to him how he had come about, but that eventually his father would feel pride for his true heir; grandfather held pride for him, even mother did, but all he got from his father was weariness and scorn.  
  
  
The scent was a heavy one around him, settled deep into the carpets and drapes of the manor, even from the Beta, Pennyworth.  
  
  
Father had not been alone in his distrust of him, Grayson and later Drake also held little hope for him to become ‘better’, even with his…‘lessons’ from Pennyworth. With Drake it was somewhat…expected, he hadn’t been the exact _best_ in his old behaviors; but Grayson knew he did admire Drake, in some sense, and was at least apologetic for his actions.  
  
  
At least the butler always held an air of indifference towards him and others he deemed as guests or strangers, he could respect the servant for that form of equality, but it was blaringly obvious his own Father held no form of love for him.  
  
  
It was like a strange acceptance, what the alpha held for him, like one did when they accepted they had consumed their twin within the womb or that they had inadvertently caused someone to perish for the greater good.  
  
  
His basic needs were met, of course, father was not so cruelly neglectful in that sense: warm food, a room, an education both for schooling and how to be in ‘society’, his health checked upon, he was even allowed animal companions. Damian was still permitted to train within the gym as well, even with the title of Robin forever out of his reach, his grandfather’s katana cared for each night by his own hands after each session.  
  
  
But that was all.  
  
  
He was no fool, not so blind that he could not see he held no roots to this place nor his ‘family’.  
  
  
Father clearly cared for Pennyworth, the alpha always looking to the beta for guidance or even for the parental affection, which the beta was only too happy to give.  
  
  
He cared for Grayson, both alphas stubborn but loving, with Grayson poking the older Alpha and mouthing off to him in that mocking way he had seen families do on the television, but their bond was long since held, long before he had even been born.  
  
  
He cared for Drake, the omega curious and strong in his allegiance to his chosen father, father only too happy to indulge the omega when needed, but also held a firm voice when the omega needed to rest and get away from electronics.  
  
  
There was even a small memorial in the library for someone named Jason, likely the boy was the 2nd Robin, a young Alpha taken long before his prime.  
  
  
Those were Bruce Wayne’s family, family he chose and loved and protected, their bond clear.  
  
  
Damian was not family, hadn’t even formed any sort of feelings of pack with them. Blood or not, he was not his Father’s son. Father loved his sons, he accepted Damien.  
  
  
Even with his ‘improvements’ over the course of his stay, Father refused to give him the title of the next Robin. When they believed him gone, he knew **exactly** why they did not want him as the next Robin. Murderous. Spoilt. Pretentious.  
  
  
The Demon’s heir.  
  
  
Pondering on this, his katana polished by his careful hand, Alfred the cat curled to his left and Titus at his feet, he realized that all the warmth of his family was there. His animals loved him. He loved them. He did not have to hesitate to consider their affections, not once did he need to consider their loyalty, nor they need to question his to them.  
  
  
Animals were simpler in that way, they were all the pack he needed.  
  
  
 _ **“So why not leave?”**_ A voice whispered in his mind, eyes watching the slow glide of cleaning the sword. _**“ _It_ would be better than to suffer alone. Grandfather raised you better than that. You do not simper for love and family, that is weakness. If they do not wish to give you it, and if taking it is no longer an option, then leave.”**_  
  
  
He should leave.  
  
  
It wouldn’t be his first time alone, there had been missions mother sent him on that required only his presence, he would not need their care.  
  
  
He sets his sword aside, his hands moving to stroke his companions, his heart easing at the sound of happy thumps and contented purrs. All he needed were them, that is all he needed in this world. Mother did not want him? Very well, he didn’t need her, she offered no warmth of pack. Father did not want him? He’s only lived with the man for two years, he’d be better off without the alpha. And the rest? Why would the rest matter? They formed their own pack, a pack he was firmly told he was not part of, verbal and otherwise.  
  
  
“Now all I need to do is plan.” After all, it is best to use one’s head than to go on sheer instinct alone.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Two weeks had been all he needed to complete his gathering of items. Pack lightly, only take what you need, not what you want. He was happy he was unpresented, he had recalled omegas in the League who required a few more items of comfort, though alphas were not without this burden either. His backpack was light, with a majority being items for Titus or Alfred, with his katana being the more glaringly obvious item. He was careful in his escape, telling Greyson he would be training in the cave while they were out, they had trusted him that far.  
  
  
When all were gone and Pennyworth in the manor, he escaped through there. Since the perimeter of the mansion had been such a needless pain in his first arrival of the area, he would simply take the other exit out that was less monitored. It helped that he had long since known how to drive.  
  
  
-  
  
  
The transport had a destination for Europe, an agreeable area in his mind as he snuck onboard with his companions. Ten days at the least it would take to cross the Atlantic, animal food and protein bars would do for them three. Dehydration was his greatest worry, as the freight took off.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Dizzy, but alive, Damian helped his pack off the ship and onto the darkened docks, running with them towards a safer location to rest and drink and eat. The stale air of metal walls giving way to salted air, cool on his skin; he focuses on feeding the pair first, as well as their water needs, before he finished off his last protein bar, eyes scanning around him. The hideaway was safe for now, but he would need to find a deeper city location he could access; although it would sicken him, he would not be above stealing for items he needed, honor was not needed when one had nothing left to choose.  
  
  
French had been tossed around by the crew on the docks as he had run, giving him an indicator that he was in a major French speaking country, something about Havre.  
  
  
Humming idly to himself, he drank from the warmed bottle, his mind clearing just enough for him to relax. He was thirty-five hundred miles away from his father. Good. Let’s see the Dark Knight try to uncover how he left so seamlessly.  
  
  
-  
  
  
He had been aware that homelessness was _not_ an easy lifestyle, Grandfather had often ridiculed those in power for doing so little for the unfortunate. Grandfather had said he gave opportunity to those unable to feed or clothe themselves properly.  
  
  
Damian was aware of how warped the mindset was, now.  
  
  
He snarls over his own stupidity, leaving his backpack alone in what he had hoped was hidden away alcove while he had used a public washroom to clean up somewhat. Now all he had were his poor animals and his katana. The money, his spare clothes, the food, first aid, all of it gone now.  
  
  
Pointing his glare up to the sky, he cursed the French weather for cruelly pelting him down with icy rain. No, he refused to give up and die. He was Damian al-Ghul Wayne, he refused to be done in by bad _**luck**_.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“There you are! Enjoy your cake!” He hollered, waving to the departing silhouette of the wedding planner as she ordered workers on how to place the cake properly in the reception hall. It had been a long, lonely drive, but the costumer had paid good money for a Dupain-Cheng original wedding cake for her wedding, and the commission had been worth it. Whistling to himself, Tom tucked away the signature into a folder, knowing his little macaroon would be so proud for his organization.  
  
  
Just another three hour drive and he would be back home and able to enjoy dinner with his two favorite ladies!  
  
  
He had been about to jump back into his truck when rough bark sounded behind him, making him jump before he could calm himself; turning to the dog, he saw how much the animal looked to shake in the cold rain, but with a determined look in its eye. It barked again, releasing a long whine as it almost seemed to try and tell him something.  
  
  
“What’s got you so acted up?” He murmurs to himself, curiosity tickling at him as he locked his truck up, before following to see where the dog might be taking him. It didn’t _look_ like a girl dog so probably not pups….  
  
  
Backways and side streets the dog took, excited that _someone_ finally listened to his barks it seems, until Tom’s eyes widen in shock. A boy, a small boy, probably no bigger than his little Marinette was curled up, a cough rough and loud breaking through the rain, as a cat curled firmly on top of him, as if it could keep him warm. The dog whines again, licking the boy’s cheek, only gaining a murmur of complaint, before those big brown eyes turned back to Tom.  
  
  
Cursing, he removed his jacket, picking up the boy easily-too easily, merde he hadn’t even _presented_ -and wrapping him in it, the pair of animals looking to him with hopefulness.  
  
  
No pets, they had told their little girl when she requested a kitten or a hamster, much to the omega’s dismay; no pets, we need to think of allergies and food safety.  
  
  
Well, no time like the present to break some rules.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest arrives! And the Dupain-Cheng's react to the new arrivals

“It’s getting late, shouldn’t Papa be home?” Her daughter asks, their quiet dinner stalled for the moment.  
  
  
  
Worry ate at her, especially with no messages from him telling the pair he was returning home, but she simply placed it away as excitement to return him. “I’m sure he’s fine, 宝宝. We can stay up together to see if we can catch him coming home.” She compromises, the look of worry easing from Marinette’s face at the alpha’s reassurance.  
  
  
  
“Okay, mama.”  
  
  
  
Dinner resumed but less filled with worry and more so with hopefulness. This wouldn’t be Tom’s first delivery alone nor his last, Sabine knew her husband well enough to know he wouldn’t be doing something crazy on a Friday night.  
  
  
  
Food finished soon enough and dishes sorted away, Sabine turned on the television to watch, as Marinette brought down her sketchbook to edit some of her designs. It was rarer to have moments like these, Akuma could be so troublesome, so she took advantage of the time, with her daughter keeping her company. It was nearly ten when the truck came rumbling to the side of the bakery.  
  
  
  
They both rushed down to greet Tom when Sabine came to a stop, eyes widening at her husband drenched and not alone. A boy was cradled in his arms, with a cat on his chest and a dog at Tom’s side who kept nosing at the boy. Cursing, she orders Marinette get some towels and any spare boy clothes she had made for practice, Tom hurrying up the stairs as the newest guests of the Dupain-Cheng’s were hurried in.  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
His head felt fuzzy, his eyesight blurry as light and figures blended together, his throat aching as a cough tumbled out of him. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there, all he knew was it was warmer than the outside and he wasn’t in his old wet clothes. When he attempted a growled out curse, his strength lost from whatever was harming him, he was simply coaxed into lying back again and careful hands care for him.  
  
  
  
If he wasn’t so delirious with whatever he had, he would think he felt fingers combing through his hair, and an old lullaby some of the maids used to hum to him was heard through the fog; a scent…a scent of blossoms, ink, fresh baked bread, and peaches surrounded him, reassuring and full of caring for him. It was his imagination, surely, no omega had even comforted him in such a way.  
  
  
  
But the imagination of it was enough to coax him back to rest, his dreams softer than they had ever been.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Marinette volunteered for night duty, insisting her parents go to sleep and she’d stay on watch for to see if the boy would wake up. (It was totally _not_ her instincts screaming at her to tuck the boy into her nest and snarl at any threat that came his way, to guard their new guest.) The black and white kitty was purring away, now all clean, on his owner’s chest, with the Great Dane curled up at her own feet, but his eyes firmly on his owner.  
  
  
  
Once the gentle sounds of her parents snores were heard, Tikki flitted out, looking him over. “Is he going to be okay, Tikki? He looks…he looks really sick.”  
  
  
  
“He’ll be fine,” she reassures her chosen, her blue eyes taking in more than his physical appearance, “he’s just very weak right now.” More than weak, his heart had a forced shroud of steel. But she could feel Plagg’s touch on the boy. A descendant of a wielder?  
  
  
  
“Good, I can’t wait until he’s better.” He looked almost her age, what was he doing on the streets of Le Havre? “He can’t be older than me, he looks smaller than Max. And he’s not even presented.” Okay maybe not _smaller_ , but still! He was so little. Then again, stress or injury could muddle a person’s scent enough, it only made her snarl at the unseen enemy who had made him this.  
  
  
  
Tikki’s eyes gentled, flitting over to Marinette, “The world isn’t always nice, Marinette. I’ve seen children younger than him on the streets with my other Bugs. It is sadly a never ending cycle, even with places like Atlantis.”  
  
  
  
Her head nodded, knowing very well how cruel the world could be, even just a small part of it. Hawkmoth could go fly into the sun for all the atrocities he had committed. She was going back to her sketching when her pencil stilled at the realization, “Atlantis is real?!”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Awareness came to him slowly, the scent from his dreams surrounding him as a body pressed against his side, snores heard to the right, while the sounds of talking occurred outside of…whatever he was currently in. It looked somewhat like a nest? He had lessons on nests, about the etiquette one was to perform so they did not insult an omega. It was why he hadn’t questioned why Drake went to the others for items to scent the nest but not himself, it’s why he hadn’t even dreamed of demanding he be permitted inside.  
  
  
  
Yet here he was, in a strange environment, an omega barely older than him sleeping beside him, where she had crafted a nest for them to rest. Maybe she believed it would aid his fever? In any case, it was warm and he would permit a ‘thank you’ to be gifted to her. Damian may be a lot of things, but the importance of ranks and behaviors on them were deeply ingrained in him.  
  
  
  
Grandfather was alpha, but he knew the importance of keeping omegas pleased. Omegas would, and could, quite easily decimate an alpha if they wanted to, alphas were commonly believed to be stronger, but Ra’s al Ghul was not foolish enough to believe such a notion. Power is what he knew, and power could come from many sources.

  
  
Damian meant to only yawn, but his throat clenched and he was coughing, loud and rough and waking his companion who whined at his distress, calling for her parents. The alpha and beta who appeared did not project any form of aggression, only offered affection and care to a stranger. The alpha helped him out of the nest and offered him the tea she had likely been preparing for herself; the omega and beta moved to get him medicine and get him a wet towel, respectively.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in his mind, he was laughing at the scene of strangers presenting more affection to him than he had ever received in all his years of living. How cruel that he had to run from his family to gain a family’s concern.  
  
  
  
“可怜的孩子, it’ll be okay,” the alpha murmurs reassuringly, her scent not as comforting as the omega girl’s, but the spicy floral scent of it eased his aching body, “we got you. At least the fever is lower than before. It’ll take some time to break it.” Tiger lilies and cinnamon, clove and orange blossoms, the scent suited the alpha.  
  
  
  
“I apolo-!” His coughing pounded through him, his eyes burning with tears at the feel of blood and mucus at the back of his throat, the woman only handing him a paper towel. He didn’t even have to think before he spit out the disgusting wad, rasping out a breath once the attack was done. “I apologize for my inconvenience.”  
  
  
  
Shocked quiet, her scent muffled by it, the alpha shook her head, a steely look entering her eyes as she stroked his no doubt unruly hair into a more decent look, “Whoever claimed you were an inconvenience will never darken our doorway.” The chill in her voice reminded him of his mother, whenever the alpha felt even for a moment that her son was threatened when he was a pup. It felt good. “Now, you just lie back. Tom! Is the soup almost done?”  
  
  
  
The beta from before lumbered over, handing his mate the wet towel as he smiles, “Sure is, moon cake! I’ll get our little lad here a bowl if he’s hungry.” Fresh bread, sweet cakes, and fresh cotton sheets were the comforting scent the beta released.  
  
  
  
Surprised by all this odd reassurances and _comforts_ , Damian could only manage a curt nod before the omega from before comes tumbling in, but the bottle she held in the air above her was no doubt the childish show of victory he had seen in movies during ‘family movie night’. The mere thought of his previous hosts had him instinctually leaning against the alpha.  
  
  
  
Alfred’s purrs and Titus’ whines reassured him of their love and loyalty, allowing a knot to unfurl in his chest enough to breathe as properly as he could.  
  
  
  
“Marinette, thank you 宝宝 , could you stay with him? I need to make sure to get the right amount served.”  
  
  
  
“Of course mama.” The chirped reply muffled in his ears, but it made his heart ache at the familiarity. Grayson, when he wasn’t so uptight and it was just he and Damian, would chirp like the bird he was.  
  
  
The omega’s presence was an absurdly welcomed one, perhaps the lingerings of being a pup were surfacing in his last year before he would present; whatever the case, he found himself with the faintest hint of safety. _**“She’s small,”**_ the voice in his head settled, too proud to admit that her scent centered him, _**“I can easily handle her if she chooses to become a problem.”**_  
  
  
  
“I know it’s probably weird to wake up someplace you don’t know,” she chitters, her bright eyes almost analyzing each mark he received from his continued training, normal twelve year olds were not usually so… _athletic_ , “but, well, papa got worried for you. When he brought you here, we all ended up worried.” She confesses with a soft giggle. How could she laugh around possible danger? She didn’t even know if he was some sort of serial killer. “You looked like you were having a nightmare last night so I figured you’d feel more comfortable in a nest, I know it helps whenever my friend Mylene or Manon gets scared, definitely helps me.”  
  
  
  
He figures the last part was supposed to be unheard, but he did, even through the cotton in his ears. Instead of talking, the boy gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, to which he was given the softest smile yet. His cheeks heated even as his chest puffed from pride. He hadn’t made many smile, but the omega deserved it, tiredness and weariness were hidden beneath her normal scent, disguised by it almost, but his own instincts demand he reassure the older omega.  
  
  
  
“I’m Marinette, I’m very glad papa brought you and your friends home.” Her nails gently scratched behind Titus’ ear, while Alfred the cat was seated smugly in the spare chair. “Between you and me, this is probably the only chance I’ll have of a little brother and pets.”  
  
  
  
Brother? Did the three so easily accept him in? Accept his pack in?  
  
  
  
His animals were safe and cleaned, fed, they felt safe enough that the beta was able to scoop up the cat and _coo_ at it, like some newborn pup!  
  
  
  
Safe, how long had that been a feeling he’s had?  
  
  
  
After a careful sip of the tea, his eyes lifted to meet hers, determined to not be a child and hug her. He was the proud grandson of Ra’s al Ghul, he was not a little pup who needed to hug his toys or caregivers. What logic would there even be to hug her?  
  
  
  
“Damian. Thank you for welcoming us, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next segment of our new ABO family!
> 
> I'm so honored you guys love this and yes, I am a /little/ salty about Bruce's handling of having Damian. Be nice to my wee baby.
> 
> 宝宝 = baby (Chinese)  
> 可怜的孩子 = poor boy (Chinese, yandex translator)

**Author's Note:**

> Boo! I'm alive! Expect more updates and stories coming from me! I came up with this AU (here's the link: https://smittenvixen13.tumblr.com/post/625468768944078848/runaway-assassin-au)and I thought it would be a unique spin on a Maribat.


End file.
